


"Watch Me"

by jishiny (orphan_account)



Series: Jisung and Minho's adventures [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Smut, i don't know how the fudge to tag pleh, not as spicy as 3racha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-10 20:34:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15957020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/jishiny
Summary: Lee Minho and Han Jisung have been growing feelings for each other, but they always kept it quiet as tension grew.Until, Minho finds something out and decided to confront Jisung.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER:
> 
> There is nothing too depicted nor explicit in my work as I myself don't really feel comfortable writing about that, but this was a challenge I received and decided to try my best with it. Again, it is not too explicit - but it is implied, and I don't go on about anything too mature, I even added some fluff towards the end to make up for it, so if you're not comfortable reading this, just don't. Just don't say I didn't warn you ^.~

-

 

It was pretty clear to anyone that saw them that there was some kind of tension among the two young boys. People who didn't know them thought they hated each other due to the intense stares or were in some kind of long on-going argument. But in reality it was something completely different.

 

They never spoke about it, but it wasn't necessary. One look in the other's direction and any uncertainty was out of the window. There was tension the members could cut with a knife. They had long stopped caring or being uncomfortable about it, now they joined teasing about both getting a room or locking them in somewhere so they could __talk.__

__

Minho did want to know what Jisung had to say, but not in that way. He had already received two drafts of songs the younger had the nerve to make about him, one __way__ more explicit than the other. It shocked him at first but he soon came to the realization their ages difference wasn't that big, and the younger was indeed in the golden age of sexual discovery. Of course all parents and grown ups - including Chan,- refused to believe it but he knew he was right. The younger wanted him just as bad as he wanted him..

 

Jisung also had stopped being careful. On the first weeks it was only stolen glances and enjoying their time together. Choosing to sit by his hyung whenever he could and trying to focus on himself whenever they practiced. To no avail, obviously. He just couldn't take his eyes away from the older. Everything he did looked so mesmerizing and with such awesomeness Jisung wouldn't be able to cover even if he tried.

 

He snapped when the first SKZ-Player video came out. He was one of the few that hadn't seen the choreography before, but he knew it was something powerful and that each member would have a solo center part. Granted, he almost choked on spit when Minho's part came in. It was smooth, classy, __sexy.__ The older looked as if he was glaring to the camera and Jisung could see ghosts of smirks dancing on his pouty lips. The smooth and agile movements of his hands, body. Everything looked intoxicating.

He'd be lying if he said he didn't feel a certain constraint inside his pants after he had replayed the video for the fifth time, indulging himself and even allowing the player to run on slow motion - it was his best idea ever.

 

He wanted to congratulate the older and shower him with praises for the amazing dance, but whenever they locked eyes it was like Jisung was in another dimension. Vision becoming blurry, breathing accelerated, words stuttering and body growing hot. He knew Minho was starting to have a bit too much power over him, he tried to play it cool but it was obvious he felt something strong to whoever was watching.

 

Minho knew it too. Jisung affected him however in a much different way. He'd thought about drinking bleach after he let not so submissive thoughts of the younger under him creep its way onto his mind. He just had so many questions about the younger.

 

He was a rapper, so he must have good breathing control right? He also wondered what would be the effect of the younger’s ability to roll R's on his skin. He had a tan skin and Minho wondered how beautiful and delicious his body wouldn't look. He wondered if Jisung was the whiny, crying, loud or silent type. He wanted to know the answers but he also knew that if he managed to figure any of them out, he’d be granted a one way only ticket to hell. Shaking the dirty thoughts were hard when Jisung would look at him and bite his lips, shift uncomfortably under Minho's piercing gaze, let their hands touch each other's thighs under tables and feel his intense gaze on him when he thought Minho wasn't looking.

 

It was a bit too much. He had held himself from jumping the younger three times now, and he was fighting all his demons to not make this his fourth.

 

Jisung was sitting in front of him on the bed, their knees touching as he played with the hem of Minho's shorts. A teasing smile grazing his lips and damp hair from his recent shower sticking to his forehead, Minho's already oversized hoodie looking even bigger on him. Jisung was talking about something non-important, probably their recent schedule, and Minho's mind was racing.

 

Would Jisung hate him if he kissed him? Was all that there was among them just tension or was he misreading anything?

 

That's why when Jisung suddenly let a whimper, calling his name softly did Minho realize he didn't have control of his body anymore. He was pinning the younger to the bed, their legs entranced and Minho holding Jisung's wrists over his head. The younger’s eyes were shiny with expectation, but he also noticed a look of fear, uncertainty.

 

“Hyung?” he asked again, a bit louder this time. Minho took his visual in all his glory, sun kissed skin burning under Minho's, lips parted and he could see he had trouble breathing, his chest raising slightly faster than usual an indication his heart beat was probably accelerated too,

 

“Will you hate me if I kiss you?” He asked, voicing his thoughts. Minho was shocked to see his voice sounded lower than usual, he stopped pressing the younger’s wrists to the bed, but still held them.

 

Jisung couldn't trust his voice, that's why he shook his head and gulped nervously. His whole body was trembling and he thought he might cry from anxiety. He wasn't hating this, but he was slightly afraid of what would come. Minho didn't seem too happy with his answer, probably noticing his hesitation and fear. He nodded and sighed, planting a chaste kiss to Jisung’s forehead instead. He sighed and pushed himself off of him. This didn't feel right.

 

Jisung would be lying if he said he hadn't felt a bit relieved. As touch starved he was for his hyung, he felt afraid of ruining everything if he had continued or fueled the hyung’s desire. He felt the need to apologize, but a voice inside his head told him there was no need to. He hadn't done anything wrong.

 

-

 

Fast forward three months and now they were way more comfortable than ever. They still joked around a lot, stole flirty glances and touches, mushy words in front of the cameras - they knew they were popular and the fans liked it. There wasn't that much sexual tension between them anymore, although Jisung couldn't say he wasn't physically attracted to his hyung. On his birthday his hyung had given him his first kiss. It was a quick peck on the lips, but it left Jisung a whole tomato and Minho a giggling mess cooing at the younger for being so cute. Jisung knew he was starting to develop something a bit more than just affection for the older, he knew it was a crush. But he waved it off as effects of the attention the other gave him, labeling it as horny teenager crush and promising himself it'd pass. Minho also had never tried to do anything again to him, however they did seem to keep a more physical distance than from before. If it was due to awkwardness or Minho protecting the younger from them doing anything stupid, they didn't know. But it was better this way, right?

 

That's until Minho one night heard a whine. He was in the living room watching a scary movie on his laptop that none of the members agreed to watch with him. He took off his headphones and waited, a sudden wave of worry washing over him, he was bad at comforting people and it sounded fairly like a cry. He heard it again and thought it was coming from the  _ _millennial__ _ _’__ _ _s__ room, he took a deep breath and waited by the door, he didn't want to wake up any of them and he knew Hyunjin was having trouble sleeping recently. He heard noises of blankets being ruffled and what sounded like something hitting another bed,

 

“Hyung!” He heard a loud whisper, it was definitely Jeongin scolding someone, but why? Wasn't someone crying? He thought about entering the room to see what was happening but decided to trust the maknae to deal with the situation,

 

“Hyung, wake up!” Another voice joined and Minho couldn't quite put his finger if it was Hyunjin or Seungmin, “Do you think he's dreaming about Minho again?”

 

The question shocked him to the point he couldn't move. Eyes widening in surprise and immense worry. Why were they talking about him? What was going on? Who was crying? He really wanted to know, but he missed his cue earlier and couldn't exactly enter the room now.

 

“If he's moaning like that then I bet yes, ugh” he heard a low voice say, it was definitely Felix. It only made Minho's eyes grow bigger, he was quick to cover his mouth before a gasp left him,

 

“Tell me about it, I already have to deal with you and Changbin hyung going at it when you think no one's awake. And now Jisung hyung moaning in his sleep” he heard another hitting sound and a groan. The more Minho stood there, the more questions he had,

 

“Hyung, if you're that horny go to the bathroom! Some of us have school in three hours!” he heard Jeongin scold again and this time he didn't miss his cue, he made his way back to the couch, being careful to not make any noise and put his earphones back in again, pretending he didn't hear anything. But not before he heard a __“fucking disgusting__ _ _hyung__ _ _”__ from Jeongin, he made a note to remember to talk to Chan about the younger’s vocabulary and surprisingly, Changbin and Felix. Had they maybe hit it off better than him and Jisung? Of course he noticed Felix being smitten about the rapper, even when cameras were not rolling. Minho had a bet with Changbin of who would kiss a member on the lips first. Changbin didn't know about Minho's and Jisung’s kiss on his birthday but neither did Minho know about the edgy teen’s relationship with the Australian.

 

He heard the door crook and hesitant footsteps from none other than Jisung going out of their room. He noticed they Jisung’s shiny eyes, messy hair and blushy cheeks. He also noticed the tent in his shorts but didn't comment on anything, quickly going back to his movie, - or at least pretending to - and giving him a small smile. After he saw Jisung recognize his presence in the living room he seemed to wake up from shock and quickly make his way to the bathroom. Minho took chance since the other was with his back against him to watch the pyjama shorts riding low on his waist, the toned - still darker than his - legs and a line of his sweat rolling from his neck into his shirt. Minho bit his lip in order to not let out a sigh himself. Knowing the younger still thought of him as so and even dreamed about him, apparently more often than Jeongin was comfortable with, made all the suppressed feelings he held months ago resurface. He couldn't do this, he wasn't strong enough. And that's why he made his way to the bathroom door, steps more sure than his mind and knocked on the locked door softly,

 

“Jisung-ah?” The other took a while to reply,

 

“Y-yeah?” Voice small and filled with uncertainty,

 

“Open for hyung?”

 

“What, you want to see me pee that bad?” He joked, voice a bit strangled,

 

“Come on, I won't do anything to you. I just want to talk” he said so more to himself than to the other, nevertheless he opened the door, but stood still under the frame. Cheeks blazing a deep red Minho couldn't help but find cute,

 

“So, what do you want to talk about?” He asked impatient. Minho remembered the boy probably was still hard from his dream, and didn't want to give him any blue balls either, he knew how it hurt,

 

“You. Me. Us” he spoke softly. He didn't want anyone to hear them.

 

“And this is the best time?” Jisung frowned. His hyung was acting weird in the dead of the night. Or the dead of the morning for that matter.

 

“I just don't think I can keep playing this game of push and pull anymore. So you either tell me you want me or you don't and I'll leave you alone” Jisung's eyes widened, he wasn't expecting Minho to be so straightforward. However he knew the older was keeping everything clear for him so he wouldn't misunderstand anything,

 

“L-look hyung, I don't know what to say” he stammered a bit, bearing around the bush. Minho knew he had an answer but was afraid of telling him,

 

“Do I intimidate you?” If possible, Jisung's eyes grew wider and immediately replied with a maybe louder than expected “No!”

 

Minho's eyebrows shot up, expecting an answer, face clear and eyes patient, silently promising he wouldn't change their friendship despite whatever Jisung’s answer was,

 

“I, may or may not, h-have a thing for you hyung,” his voice went softer as he went, refusing to look anywhere but his eyes, where he made the mistake of looking down and was quick to avert his gaze before an even deeper blush crept his neck and tainted his ears.

 

“And…?” Minho knew he was teasing at this point, a playful smirk grazing his lips,

 

“And I may or may not want to do naughty stuff with you but hey that doesn't matter right now? It's late an-” Jisung spat the words as fast as though he were rapping, a nervous habit as Minho knew. He tried to close the bathroom door but Minho stopped him with a hand, pushing Jisung inside and closing the door behind him. He could almost see as Jisung's thoughts shifted from one another on his mind, he was griping on the counter for support and his face grew a bit redder and he fought a shiver,

 

“Honestly, Jisung. What kind of hyung am I to leave you in this state after what you told me?” Minho smirked, he knew he sounded more forceful than he felt, but it was fun reading the younger and it's not like he'd force him into anything. Maybe just a slight push to see how he'd react. Minho spared him a glance up and down, taking longer as he took sight of the younger’s still tent in his shorts, biting his lip and watching with amusement as the younger tried to speak, only to fail and almost lose his grip on the counter. Minho had done practically nothing yet the boy was already a mess, how could he ever approach him this way?,

 

“H-hyung, I-i..” he trailed off, he himself didn't know what he wanted to say, he somehow didn't feel as afraid as the last time Minho had cornered him. They had about three steps between them, but the air was feeling thicker. Jisung's knees felt like jelly, his eyes were watering somehow, but he didn't feel scared. He knew the moment he asked his hyung to stop anything he would. He trusted him wholeheartedly. So why not indulge in the older? Test just how he liked him? They had promised their relationship wouldn't grow weird or awkward after last time, and it really didn't. Plus he could see in the teasing smile and playful eyes Minho was toying with him, toying in all the right ways,

 

“Do you need some help down there?” The thought of Minho simply touching anywhere him right now made shivers go down Jisung's spine, he visibly shook and shook his head strongly, if Minho even laid a hand on his chest he'd faint. Minho nodded and let the topic go, choosing to only look at Jisung in the eyes.

 

“I __really__  want to kiss you” Minho said and Jisung gulped down, he really wanted to too. Something stronger than him let him reply,

 

“What are you waiting for tiger?” Minho chuckled at his reply, visibly relaxing by seeing the younger not as tense. Jisung noted how he didn't lock the door. He approached him with slow steps, standing close but not too close. He looked down at Jisung's lips and quirked one eyebrow up as a last attempt for Jisung to send him off. Jisung closed his eyes shut and steadied himself on the counter. His knuckles were hurting at this point.

 

Minho carefully held Jisung on his waist, grabbing one of Jisung’s hands and letting it rest over his shoulders, he knew the boy was weak and he didn't want him falling down. He saw as Jisung tentatively leaned closed to Minho, taking a deep breath with his eyes shut, his hand on his shoulder closing involuntarily and sending a small pulse of pain as his fingernails dug into his skin. Minho kissed him.

 

It was softer and lighter than the one he had given Jisung on his birthday a couple of months ago. Lips barely ghosting over each other. He could feel Jisung freeze in his body and he wanted nothing but to calm the younger’s nerves. He placed his other hand on the other side of Jisung's hips, gripping him a bit harder than before. He didn't want to hurt him but he wanted to let him know he was there for him.

 

Minho looked at him lovingly, something in his heart swelling at the sight of his dongsaeng clenching his eyes shut so tightly. He kissed him again, and again and again. Until Jisung softened and kissed him back. Inexperienced lips moving against him own in tentative pecks. Testing the waters.

 

Minho playfully bit Jisung’s lower lip, what he didn't expect was a soft whimper as a response,

 

“That horny huh?” He whispered lowly, Jisung slapped him in the neck and gave him angry eyes. Something in them looked dark, sensual.

 

“Shut up, it's your fault” he said hurriedly, voice small. Giving Minho another peck on the lips and pulling him through his neck for a kiss, this time deeper. Their lips moved messily over each other, Minho tested and licked over Jisung's lips to see his reaction, not disappointed the younger seemed to take in a sharp breath. Minho was melting over him, he felt himself pull the younger closer to him, softening a bit his grip on his waist. He could feel Jisung’s reaction when their waists touched, flushed against each other. Minho hadn't realized he was growing a boner himself either, it was a nice surprise. But Jisung didn't seem to care, he laced both his arms over Minho's shoulder, leaning into him and moving his head into an angle that felt completely right on their lips.

 

They had to part for air, but they didn't separate their bodies any centimeters,

“Hyung I can't keep going like this,” he could feel the impatience of the younger on his words, eyes glazed with need of release and body tense of anticipation. Minho nodded and licked his lips.

 

“Do you want me to go?” he asked carefully, the younger seemed to mull it over, probably too shy to ask him to stay and not brave enough to ask him to leave, “I won't touch you unless you want me to, but I can help if you need some inspiration” he asked, one eyebrow up in a teasing manner. Jisung seemed to relax over his words, he knew his hyung was serious but caring enough.

 

“Stay” he said softly, a small smile dancing on his now pink abused lips.

 

Minho smiled and pulled him up the counter with a swift motion, Jisung was slightly surprised at how seemingly effortless was the move, Minho placed himself between his legs and said,

 

“What do you want from me?” A reassuring smile on his face,

 

“Watch me? And kiss me” Jisung said, a spark was lit inside Minho's stomach, he never thought the younger would like to be watched seeing how shy he was with everything that was happening.  Minho smirked and loudly kissed Jisung's lips, “entertain me then”

 

Jisung didn't reply, only smiled playfully and dragged Minho closer with his feet, finding fun how amused the older seemed.

 

-

 

Jisung didn't last long, he was far up maybe too teased to begin with, but when Minho left the bathroom, a completely tired and messy Jisung falling asleep on his arms, he saw the first rays of the morning hit the curtains of their dorm. Minho decided he'd end up waking up all the millennials if he took Jisung back to their room, so he just brought him to the one he shared with Woojin. The older male didn't seem to wake up at their intrusion, Minho plopped Jisung on his bed and gave him a kiss on the forehead, going to sleep in the couch to give him space. But stubborn fingers grabbed the hem of his shirt and he was pulled back down with a thud over Jisung that was still on the post high, giggling maybe a bit too loudly and throwing his warm toned legs over Minho. Lacing their arms in a confused mess that Minho liked.

 

 

He decided maybe he didn't just have the hots for this kid, maybe something bigger, deeper was staring to form between them - and the thought didn't scare him not one bit.

 

“Took you guys long enough. Hurt him and you’re dead Lee” Minho heard Woojin whisper after a while. He couldn’t fathom the thought of hurting his precious dongsaeng.

 -


	2. /not a chapter/

-

 

Hey y'all! So I just wanted to let y'all know I've made a follow up for this: [Click Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15984629)

 

Do check the tags and read my notes please since that work is a bit  _different_ from this one. I am planning a pt 3 as well so if you're interested in that, do subscribe to the series here: [another link](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1132322)

 

-

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! any comments and constructice critics are always welcome!  
> Yell at me for being Jisung trash @foxy-jeongin on tumblr // I just made it, don't yell at me for it being empty okr


End file.
